


This is the love in a apocolypse

by Daryldixon2



Series: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes adventure [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: What if Daryl and Rick were in a relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a male/male relationship. If you don't like then don't read.

 Daryl Dixon was on the perch one night thinking about Rick Grimes. He'd never thought he'd fall in love with that man. But man did he love it. Daryl saw Rick come up, and sat down with him. 

    "I got to admit." Rick said. "Ever since I met you, I fell in love with you. Even though I cuffed Merle up on the roof. You were sexy when you're mad."

    "Your look was priceless." Daryl said. "I fell in love with you since I met you as well."

   Rick kissed Daryl and he kissed back. Those two are match made in hell. They're living with the dead, and they're safe in a prison. Daryl was kissing him and the two fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows about the relationship and supports it.

Daryl and Rick woke up, and went outside to walk around. Daryl was happy about the relationship he has with Rick. They're officially a couple. They're gonna announce it so the group don't look suspicious at the two, and find out themselves. 

Rick gathered the group in the dining area, and had them sit down. Daryl is very nervous. So is Rick, but both knew it was best for them. The two are happy to get it over with.

"So I gathered you all here today   
because me and Daryl has something to say." Rick said. "We are dating."

Everyone stayed silent for a minute. Then they all started clapping. Daryl and Rick were blushing. 

"Knew it." Carol said.

 

Daryl and Ricj had then go on with their daily business and he took Daryl to the cell. 

"Not bad." Rick said.  
"Thought it'll be terrible." Daryl said.  
"So did I." Rick said. "But if it did we won't give a shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's brother is back in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter. www.twitter.com/Dani_Rakes

**Daryl and Rick laid down and Michonne came back and told them that the Governor wants Daryl. They will not give him to Philip Blake. That night Daryl hears his brother Merle's voice. He don't know how Merle will react when he admits that he's gay, and in a relationship with Rick.**

  
**  
**

**"Whoa little brother." Merle said.**

**"I can explain." Daryl panicked.**

**"Yeah explain." Merle said.**

**"When I first met Rick, I realized that I had feelings for him. But I honestly didn't think he would have the same feelings for me. So I bottled it up. Never told you or anyone I was gay because of how their reaction would be." Daryl said.**

**"I'm proud of you little brother. Finally found someone that you love. I'm the only one whoa gonna be there for you. Remember that! But I accept." Merle said.**

**"Thank you." Daryl said.**

**Merle left and Rick got horny, and so he and Daryl stripped out if clothes and they had sex.**

**Rick went inside him. It was hard and quick. Ricks seed gets inside him.**


	4. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is having morning sickness

Daryl woke up feeling nauseous and he ran to the bathroom and puke out his guys. Daryl had been this way for at least 3 weeks. 

"Babe you ok?" Rick said.   
"Yeah babe." Daryl said.

Rick is gonna have Hershel check Daryl out. See why he's sick a lot. Maggie had a pregnancy test ready.

"Hershel wants you to take a test." Rick said.  
"For what?" Daryl asked confused.  
"If you're pregnant." Rick said.  
"Ok." Daryl said.

Daryl took a couple if test, and it all came back positive. He was scared and gave it to Hershel. Daryl has no idea that milk is already forming in his breast, until Hershel points it out. Daryl felt the milk drip on his hand as he squeezed his nipple. He was beyond excited that he's gonna be a mother to this baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I'm gonna let you know.
> 
> Yes my story sucks!  
> This is my first time writing on Archive.  
> I live Daryl Dixon from TWD  
> But I will write stories other than Daryl. 
> 
> Chapter 4 is gonna be short.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl was relaxing in bed with his hand on his flat tummy. His bump is going unnoticed for the time being. He hasn't told the group. Not yet at least. Daryl was sitting up, and Rick arrived and sat down with him.

"This baby is our creation." Rick said.  
"Yes she or he is." Daryl smiled. "Bug is hungry. Yes I said that becaue we don't know what the gender is and won't know until it's born. I'm hoping for girl so I can actually spoil her."  
"I know you will." Rick said.

Daryl and Rick enjoyed their new growing bundle. Merle was not back yet so Michonne went off to look for him. Daryl can't wait to tell Merle not realizing that he won't see his brother ever again. Michonne came back looking at Daryl with a sympathetic look.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl said.  
"He's dead." Michonne said, sadly. "The Governor killed him, and he turned. I had to end his suffering."

Daryl broke down into tears. His brother is gone. Merle will never see his niece or naphew. Never. The group got ready for the funeral, and Daryl held Rick closely. Daryl stayed this way with Rick all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for series one!


End file.
